Open All Night
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED... AGAIN! The couple watch a sunset. Formally It Doesn't Matter Kete. R&R please
1. It Doesn't Matter

Author's Note- Alison Kraus & the Union Station's "It Doesn't Matter." The song that I have codenamed "The Perfect Break-Up Song," at least if you're the one who was dumped. This is lightly based on Star-of-Chaos' "One Slip." This story has four/ maybe five planned parts.

* * *

_ "It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need"_

* * *

Kitty ran over to Rogue who was sitting with Remy. "Can one of you drive me to the Brotherhood's House?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Whah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Lance and I have a date," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Remy'll take y', petite," Remy said. "Be right back, chére. Remy's needs ta talk ta John anyhow."  
  
"The moments will seem like years," Rogue said dryly. She smiled at her friend. "Have fun, sugah." Kitty followed Remy outside. They got onto his motorcycle and Remy took off. He sped to the house and pulled up in front of it.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said smiling. They got off and walked into the house. Remy sat down on the couch with John.  
  
"Shiela," John said looking surprised when he saw her. "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
"Lance and I have plans," Kitty said. "Where is he?"  
  
"Um... upstairs," John said reluctantly. Kitty looked at him for a second before walking up the stairs. She ran into Lance who was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Kitty," he said. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

  
  
_"It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads"__

* * *

_   
  
Kitty frowned. "You forgot."  
  
"Forgot?"  
  
"We had a date, remember?"  
  
"Damn," Lance said. "Listen, we need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" He didn't respond for a second. "Do you want to go to your room so we can sit down?"  
  
"No," he said a little too quickly. She looked confused. "It's a mess. Let's just go outside." She followed him downstairs. They walked outside and sat on the back porch.

* * *

_ "If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay"  
_

_

* * *

_

Lance was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Kitty... we're too different. I mean, you're an X-Man; I'm in the Brotherhood. We haven't had a single date that didn't end up in disaster."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I think we should break up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just not working out. I'm sorry, Kitty, but it's over." He stood and started to walk away.

* * *

_ "You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away"  
_

* * *

"Who is it?" Kitty asked staring ahead, into the yard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your room. Who were you cheating on me with?" He didn't answer; he just walked away. Kitty sat on the porch for over fifteen minutes before she burst into tears. She laid her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Chat?" Remy asked. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Remy heard what happened, petite. Do y' want Remy ta kill him? Cause Remy don' mind."  
  
"No," Kitty sniffled. "Just take me home."  
  
"D'accord." Remy got to his feet and helped her up. He drove the two of them home. As soon as they stopped Kitty ran up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room shut and began crying again. She was in there alone for thirty minutes when Rogue came in.

* * *

_ "It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need"  
_

* * *

"Kitty, you okay, sugah?"  
  
"No," Kitty said. Rogue sat down and let Kitty lay her head on her lap. She stroked her friend's hair as tears streamed down Kitty's face. "He told me that he loved me..."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue, I even slept with him," Kitty said. "How could he do this?" Rogue had no idea that their relationship had gone that far.  
  
"Ah don't know. He's a jerk, Kit. All men are, with only a few exceptions." As if on cue Kurt bamfed in.  
  
"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked kneeling down in front of the two.  
  
"Lance Alvers is a jerk," Rogue supplied since Kitty was too busy crying. Kurt teleported so he sat behind Kitty. He rubbed her back as she cried and Rogue stroked her hair. Surrounded by her best friends Kitty allowed herself to cry it out.

* * *

_ "It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed"  
_

_

* * *

_

She just couldn't believe that he would do this. They had made love a week ago. She had given her virginity to him and now he just tossed her aside. She sat up reluctantly. "Thanks, guys, but... I just need to be alone for a while."  
  
"If ya need anything just yell," Rogue said.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said. "Same thing goes for me." The two walked out. Kitty pulled out the picture of she and Lance together and stared down at it. They looked so happy. What had she done wrong to make him do this?

* * *

_ "Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years" _


	2. No Rhyme, No Reason

Author's Note- This song is by Jamie Walters, you know, that dude from 90210? The song is "No Rhyme, No Reason." This part is set about six months after the first one.

* * *

No Rhyme, No Reason

* * *

_ "This fading light must be playing a trick on me.  
How did you walk across the room and change the world I see."  
_

* * *

Pete was sitting with the boys when he saw her walk in. His breath caught in his throat. She was with a small group of people, all of which were paired up. She was smiling but Pete had enough experience reading people to tell that it was a front, that she was hiding a deep hurt.  
  
"Pete," John said drawing Pete's attention from the brunette.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Nothin'," John smirked. "Just wanted t' stop you before ya started drooling."  
  
"Shut up, Constantine." He saw her stand and walk to the jukebox. He stood and walked over to her.  
  
She looked up startled. "Um... hi."  
  
"Hey," he said leaning against the jukebox as she made her choices. "Want t' dance?" She looked at him startled. There were a few couples on the bar's makeshift dance floor but most people were just getting drunk.  
  
"Uh, sure," she said softly. He led her onto the floor and she stepped into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as the song began.

* * *

_ "I look at you, oh... you leave me nothing to say."  
_

* * *

"Me name's Pete," he said, his breath stirring her hair as he whispered in her ear. She shivered.  
  
"I'm Kitty," she said and raised her head so their blue eyes could meet.  
  
"Not t' sound trite but wot are ya doin' in a place like this?"  
  
"My friends, they wanted to get me out and away from my... ex."  
  
"Ah, I understand." She unconsciously pressed herself closer. "How long are you goin' t' be in town?"  
  
"Just for the night, we're leaving in the afternoon." He looked down at her as they swayed together. They walked to a table away from the others and he ordered two drinks. The two talked as the night wore on.  
  
"He's just an idiot," Pete said as their subject changed to the reason that she had been drug to the bar.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"I mean it, luv, you're a beautiful, smart bird. Any man would be lucky t' have a woman like you." She blushed at that. She looked up and saw that her friends were grabbing their things.  
  
Rogue walked over. "You comin', sugah?"  
  
"I'll meet you guys back at Betsy's," Kitty said. Rogue looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"I'm, like, positive." Rogue still looked doubtful but left. (AN- I know, it's completely against all rules of friendship to leave a friend with a stranger, but hey: she has powers).

* * *

_ "Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
It's just a mystery.  
Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
For what you do to me."_

* * *

Kitty and Pete sat talking for another thirty minutes. Pete surprised himself by not lighting one cigarette.  
  
"The bar's goin' t' close soon," Pete noticed. "Want me t' drive ya back?"  
  
"I guess," Kitty said.  
  
Pete smiled noticing that she seemed to be more upset at the thought of the night being over than afraid of being alone with him. "Or I could mebbe show ya around town. Since you're only hear until t'morrow."  
  
"It's night though," Kitty said confused.  
  
"Yeah, but London is beautiful at night. Trust me, luv."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said. They stood and Pete threw down some money to cover the tab for both of them.

* * *

_ "This kind of thing was not supposed to happen to me,  
All the walls I built up came apart so easily."  
_

* * *

"Let's go."  
  
Pete took her to all of the places in London that were practically unknown to tourists. He found that he genuinely liked her. They ended up stopping at another bar at one thirty. "How old are ya?" Pete asked realizing that the woman he had been flirting with all night could be a minor.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Eighteen today."  
  
"T'day's yer birthday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled. "Happy birthday, luv."  
  
"You're supposed to give the birthday girl a kiss," she pouted.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep."

* * *

_ "Some kind of spell that I can't shake.  
Got a hold on me,  
Now I don't know if I ever want to be free."_

* * *

"Never was one for tradition," Pete said before grinning mischievously. "But this time..." He leaned in and kissed her slowly. He could feel her practically melt in his arms.  
  
"Wow."  
  
He grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment." Pete leaned back in his seat regarding her. "So, wot brings ya t' London?"  
  
"My friends said I, like, needed to get out. They took me here since the drinking age is lower."  
  
"This is yer first time drinkin'?"  
  
"No," Kitty said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well... I had champagne at a wedding once."  
  
He smirked. "So this is yer first time."  
  
"When did you first drink?"  
  
"When I was fourteen. I stole a bottle of scotch from me sister. She wasn't old enough either so she couldn't tell our dad."  
  
"Stealing, tsk, tsk. You really are a bad boy."  
  
He grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

_ "Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
It's just a mystery.  
Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
For what you do to me."  
_

* * *

He stood. "C'mon, I'll walk ya home, or wherever yer stayin'." Kitty stood and followed him out of the bar. "So, luv, where are we going?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Can we go back to your place?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... sure." He led her down the street and to a building. "Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said after a few moments thinking about it. She hadn't even had a date since the thing with Lance, since she found out that Tabby was the one he was sleeping with. She had promised herself that next time she would be the one to decide what was going to happen in any relationship she had. He nodded and led her up the stairs. He unlocked his door and ushered her in.  
  
"Ya know, yer lucky I'm not a psychopath," Pete said. Kitty smiled a bit shyly. "Yer coat? I don't have anywhere clean t' put it but I can take it." She slipped off her coat revealing a tight pink sweater. "Cute. So, want the tour?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
He led her into the living room. "This is, um, where my TV and stuff is." He showed her the kitchen. "That, I think is self explanatory." He led her to another room. This one was actually livable. She ran a hand gently through her hair.

* * *

_ "Oh I'm falling into the mist,  
And I'm face to face with a life of emptiness."  
_

* * *

"So... we're here..."  
  
He smiled. "I'm guessin' you've never picked a guy up, huh?"  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
"In that case let me share me knowledge." He crooked a finger at her. "C'm ere, luv." She walked over to him and he bent over kissed her slowly. Kitty sighed against his lips. She looked up into his eyes as he pulled away.  
  
He ran his hands over her back before pulling her flush against him. She gasped almost unnoticeably, feeling his arousal. His mouth crushed hers again. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He only broke the kiss to lift her shirt over her head. She, a little more hesitantly, returned the favor, undoing his tie then unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
She ran her hands over his chest as his mouth continued its' assault of hers. He groaned against her lips. Pete reached around her again this time finding the clasp to her bra and undoing it. Flushing a little she slid the material off. His mouth began to rained kisses and licks down her throat stopping only when he reached her breasts. She gasped aloud when his lips covered one nipple and he plied it with licks, and soft sucks. He switched sides and gently tugged with his teeth before running his tongue over the flesh, as though to sooth it. 

* * *

_"Oh I want to run... but I can't move,  
Don't want to give in, but there's nothing I can do.  
I lay awake and try to sort out what is true"_

* * *

  
  
Kitty felt as though she had gone to heaven. She had never imagined that it could feel like this. With Lance it had been over too quickly. Lance also hadn't indulged in much foreplay, which greatly lessened the experience for her. She felt his hands on her jeans and he undid them moving away from her breasts to slide them off of her.  
  
He moved between her legs and met her eyes as he gently gripped her legs before spreading them and positioning her so he could take her into his mouth. "Oh God..." she whispered. He smiled and continued licking and sucking at her as she moaned and thrashed on his bed. He realized suddenly that she had never had this done to her. He brought his fingers into play, sliding them into her and finding that she was perfectly ready for him.  
  
Pete stood and slid his belt off and dropped it on the floor. He then unbuttoned his slacks and slid them off. His boxers were the next to go. He saw her eyes widen as she looked from his manhood back up to his eyes. Kitty hadn't known that a man could be quite that... endowed. He reached down and grabbed a condom out of his wallet and sheathed himself quickly. She suddenly found that she was a little nervous as he rejoined her in the bed.

* * *

_ "I close my eyes, but all I see is you.  
I'm like a ghost; I'm like a shadow,  
And I can't go home,  
You shake the ground, hey, that I'm standing on"  
_

* * *

He licked and kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips, which he claimed almost roughly. He slid his body in between her legs as she responded to his kiss hotly. "Tell me you want me," he murmured huskily needing reassurance that she was really here of her own will.  
  
"I want you, Pete." He slid into her easily with one thrust. Kitty cried out laying her head back. "God..." Pete closed his eyes as the feeling of the warmth and tightness of her surrounding him took over. He moved within her, slowly at first, wanting to feel her for as long as possible.  
  
When she began moving with him he enticed her body into a faster rhythm. Kitty could feel her body building towards something. Lights danced behind her eyes and she cried out his name, quite loudly as she found her very first release in his arms. He answered her cry with one of his own as he found his own triumphant release. He rolled off of her and threw his condom into the trash.

* * *

_ "Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
It's just a mystery."  
_

* * *

"You're the expert on this sort of thing," Kitty said softly. "Now what?"  
  
"Now you can either stay the night or if ya want you can leave." She cuddled close and laid a kiss to his chest. Kitty sent a quick message to Betsy telling the telepath that she was okay and that she'd be home by the morning. "Sweet dreams, luv."  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered back. They dozed off together. Kitty woke up early and grabbed her clothes. The flight was going to leave in an hour and she needed to get to the house. She threw her clothes on and bent over to lay a kiss to his lips. "Thank you." She stood and walked out of his room, then the apartment.  
  
Pete's eyes opened when he heard the door open. He looked around himself and leaned back. "Fuck," he muttered realizing she had gotten away before he had even gotten her last name, much less a number. 

_

* * *

_

_ "Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
For what you do to me." _


	3. Everywhere

Author's Note- Kitty's song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. This chapter is super short, the next one might be too. Sorry.

* * *

Everywhere 

* * *

_ "I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me"_

  


* * *

  
  
Kitty stared at the ocean as the plane flew. She had known that it was time to leave the X-men but hadn't known how much leaving her mutant "family" would hurt. At least Kurt was with her. And Rahne was already on the island. Warren landed the plane jolting her from her thoughts. 

* * *

  
  
_ "'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone"_

* * *

"Here you are," Warren said. He pulled out an elaborate bouquet of roses. "Tell Betsy that I said hi."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "I will," Kitty said stifling her giggles. She and Kurt got off of the plane, both struggling with their bags. Kitty sighed, she had been thinking of him again. Ever since she and Kurt had made their decision to join Excalibur he had been on her mind.

* * *

_ "You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so"  
_

* * *

Scotland was so close to England and she still remembered where his apartment was. She shook her head. Not that it mattered. She'd never try to look him up. It had been over a year. Hell, he might be married now.

* * *

_ "'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone"  
_

* * *

She sighed as they continued walking. Kurt suddenly teleported inside. She glared at the spot that he had been in and continued walking. She dropped one of her bags then another when she tried to pick up the first. A man picked up both bags. Kitty looked up to thank him and gasped.  
  
"Shit," the man whispered at the same time that she was whispering. "Oh my God."

* * *

_ "'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?" _


	4. Motorcycle Driveby

Author's Note- Pete's song is "Motorcycle Drive-by" by Third Eye Blind. Again it's super short, it's a companion piece to "Everywhere." The next chapter WILL be longer, I promise.

Orion Kohaishu- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Kageneko17- FFN was screwed up for a while there, that might have been the problem.

DazzlinShorty- It's also going to be a very short story, but I'm glad you like it.

starry- Thanks!

Kitty Pryde2- I'm glad reposting under a different title worked. People can be so stupid sometimes.

Pryosprite- Thanks, I'm happy you like.

somekindafreaky- Pete and marriage huh? Are you reading "Gaining Wisdom" by any chance? It hasn't happened yet... but I've been thinking about it.

* * *

Motorcycle Drive-by

* * *

_"That's when I knew, I could never have you,  
I knew that before you did,  
Still I'm feeling stupid"_

* * *

Pete watched the sky as his plane flew towards Muir Island. He was thinking of her again. He did that more than was probably healthy. He didn't even know her full name, just Kitty. _Hell, it was probably a fake name, anyhow._

* * *

_"And you smile,  
And say the world doesn't fit with you.  
I don't believe you, You're so serene.  
Careening through the universe,  
Your axis on a tilt, Guiltless and free,  
I hope you take a piece of me with you"_

* * *

He wondered as he looked over the files if she ever thought about that night. He couldn't get it out of his head. She had been so amazingly beautiful, and more passionate than any woman he had ever been with. He had also realized that she had probably only been with a few men, only one if he was had put the story she had told him together correctly.

* * *

_"I'll get over you and you'll wonder,  
Who I am."_

* * *

She was innocent, sweet, and just had this... glow around her. He shook his head lightly. He had to forget her, she probably had already forgotten him.  
  
"We're here," Pittman announced as the plane landed.  
  
"Thanks, mate," Pete said grabbing his duffle bag. "By the way, tell Jardine I want his bullocks on a silver platter for givin' me this job. He knows how well the Scottish Shrew and I get along."  
  
"Sure," Pittman smirked.

* * *

_"Taste the salt and taste the pain.  
I'm not thinking of you again,  
Summer dies and swells rise,  
The sun goes down in my eyes"_

* * *

Pete stepped off the plane and saw a young woman struggling with her bags. He went forward to help her. He grabbed one of the bags that she had dropped and held it out to her. Then their eyes met and both of them froze.  
  
"Shit," Pete said.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered at the same time.

* * *

_"And I never been so alone,  
And I've never been so alive." _


	5. She Will Be Loved

Author's Note- This song is "She Will Be Loved" by the wonderful Maroon5. So, what do you guys think, should I end it here or should I have one more part?

* * *

She Will Be Loved

* * *

"_Beauty queen of only eightee__  
She had some trouble with herself"_

* * *

"Shit," Pete said softly.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered at the same time.

"I didn't quite expect t' see you here," Pete said slowly.

"Ditto."

"You didn't even say goodbye."

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Jeez, after that night..." he trailed off shaking his head.

* * *

_"I drove for miles and miles __  
And wound up at your door"_

* * *

Kitty sighed softly. "How are you here?"

"Twenty-two year old American mutant," Pete said remembering a file he had been looking at on the trip over. "Formally an X-Man, Katherine Anne Pryde." He smiled at the irony. "Hello, Kitty. Been a while."

"Um... yeah."

"I take it yer movin' in." She nodded. "I guess I'll see ya around then." He handed her, her last bag and strode off enjoying her look of complete confusion.

* * *

_"I've had you so many times but somehow __  
I want more"_

_

* * *

_

Kitty watched him walk away her jaw ajar. She shook her head lightly. _Okay, I can do this._ If he wanted to act like that had never happened she could deal. She wasn't sure if she wanted Rahne and Kurt to know that she had had sex with a man that she barely knew anyhow.

* * *

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
And she will be loved"_

* * *

Later

Dinner was... tense to put it lightly. Kurt and Rahne chatted about what had gone on back in the states. Moira talked with Brian and Betsy about a new idea of hers. Pete and Kitty however were both uncharacteristically quiet. Their nervousness spilled over to Meggan making the fey equally nervous and quiet.

"Are you okay, love?" Brian asked finally noticing her unease.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I suppose it's just been a long day." Pete winced, cursing himself for not remembering Meggan's sensitivity. He caught her eyes and mouthed out "I'm sorry," receiving a quizzical look in response.

* * *

_"Tap on my window knock on my door__  
I want to make you feel beautiful"_

* * *

"I heard you were a mutant," Pete said to Kitty.

"Yeah," she said phasing her hand through the table for emphasis.

"That... explains a lot," he said remembering her ease undoing his tie. "Well, I am too. I'd give ya a demonstration but the Scottish Harridan over there would kill me, or worse, make me drink some of her coffee."

"Shut up, ye Sassenach!" Moira yelled.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Kitty said.

"Oh, it is," Pete assured her.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Wisdom," Brian said. "As painful as that is."

"It's like drinkin' oil," Pete said.

"A cannae help it if ye English men cannae drink good Scottish coffee," Moira saud. "Yer stomachs are just not strong enough."

"Wot I'd like t' know is how strong our stomachs would have t' be," Pete said. "I mean t' stomach that stuff-"

"Pete," Kitty smiled. "Leave the doctor alone." Pete backed off with a small smile. It had had the desired effect. She was more at ease now. He wondered briefly why he was bothering.

* * *

_"I know I tend to get insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore"_

* * *

The next morning 

Kitty woke up and searched for something to wear for almost thirty minutes. When she realized what she was doing she sighed and sat down. "It was just a one night stand. It meant nothing. He's obviously not worried about it." She grabbed a baby blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She ran directly into Pete on her way out, hard enough to knock both of them over. She landed with her head pillowed on his chest and her legs straddling his torso. "Ow."

"Yeah, uh, ditto," Pete said rubbing the back of his head. "Any reason yer tryin' t' kill me?"

She shrugged sitting up, still on his torso. "I thought it'd be fun."

"Was it?"

"Might have been, if I hadn't hurt myself too."

He looked into her eyes seriously. "I think we should talk."

"Why? It's obvious what you want."

He smiled. "Luv, you ave no idea o' wot I want." His low, husky tone set a shiver through her body.

* * *

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along"_

* * *

"Would ya mind movin'? Unless ya want t' stay there." She stood and helped him up. "Thanks." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders steering her back towards her room. They shut the door and sat down on her bed.

"Okay," Kitty said. "Let's talk."

"You're sexy when you're all confused like that," he noticed.

"That isn't talking," Kitty said blushing.

"My mouth's moving, words are coming out. I call that talking."

"That was making random remarks."

"Have you ever thought about that night?"

"A time or two," Kitty said. _Everyday_, her brain contradicted.

He smiled. "You're an awful liar, you know that, right?"

"You're not very nice for calling me on it," she pouted.

* * *

_"My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want"_

_

* * *

_"I've thought about that night far more than I should have. I thought I was obsessed. I actually started thinking that I had t' 'ave imagined it, 'cause a girl like you would never have wanted to be with a bloke like me. Then I found this, I thought you might want it." He handed her one of her senior pictures. She had brought it to give it to Betsy but had thought she had lost it. 

"You kept it?"

"Why throw away something so beautiful?" he said with a grin. She blushed again. "So, what do you say, luv, want t' be friends?"

"'Friends'?"

"Sure, I can do that, ya know."

"Okay," Kitty smiled a little.

* * *

_"I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are"_

* * *

"Let's see where this goes."

"I can deal with that."

"Wot have you been doing in the past couple years? Okay, I'll just come out and ask what I really want to know. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I haven't for a while."

"Good." She smiled raising an eyebrow. "Wot?"

"Nothing, Pete."

* * *

"_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful"_

* * *

"So, you've been here before?" Kitty asked shyly.

"Yeah."

"Want to, like, show me around, or something?"

He let his eyes travel over her slowly. "Something." He stood and extended a hand to her. "There's not much around here, but I can show ya around."

"Thanks... so, what about you? Any girl in your life?"

Pete smiled. "Nope."

* * *

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
And she will be loved" _


	6. Open All Night

Author's Note-

KittyPryde2- Not freezing up is always a good thing.

DazzlinShorty- Glad you liked :) Well, this update was also no where near soon but... at least it's up.

ValleyGurl101- It wasn't complete. Heck, it still isn't, one more chappie left to go.

Orion Kohaishu- Now really would I of all people write a story with lots of sex in it? Really you wound me with such talk.

Second Note- WARNING lemon below!

* * *

Open All Night

"_I saw you coming from a mile away__  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face__  
Bet my last dollar that you've been bruised__  
Poor little heart, all black 'n' blue"_

Pete stood in the doorway of Kitty's room, watching as Kitty swayed to the music all alone. In the weeks after their discussion they had begun to talk. He was surprised when she had told him that she was single, after a failed relationship with one of her teammates, Colossus. She had confessed that he had left her for a woman who had died. "Apparently," she had said bitterly. "Guys even prefer dead women to me."

_"Last thing you needs another pick up line __  
You must have heard them all a thousand times__  
God only knows what you've been through__  
Believe me, I've been broken too"_

During one such discussion they had discussed their past and both had confessed that they hadn't been with anyone else since that night. "It ain't like I haven't tried," Pete had said with a fond smile. "But you've ruined me fer anyone else."

Kitty had blushed before answering his smile with one of her own. "Ditto." Now here he was, just watching her dance, alone.

_"It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away __  
I've been around that block a time or two"_

Kitty could feel his eyes on her from across the room. Her body had never felt so aware of a man before. The song that played in the background was a ballad so her movements were slow, seductive. In contrast to her tranquil movements, her mind was racing. All thought stopped when she smelled his familiar cologne as he stepped in front of her

She opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hey," he murmured. He extended a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

She smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

"_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you__  
I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth"_

She stepped into his arms almost hesitantly. Pete's breath caught for a second at the feel of her body pressed so close to his. He shook off that feeling and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed this," he confessed.

"Me too," she smiled.

"_I'll leave on the light"_

"You know, this is weird," Kitty whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Wot?"

"That you would be right at the same bar my friends took me too."

"Fate," Pete murmured as they swayed together. Usually that word was only used sarcasticcally from the ex-spy but for some reason it seemed right.

"That's sappy," she said giving him a smile.

"Yeah, don't know where that came from."

"_I got your taste in the back of my mouth__  
I want to reach in and pull it out"_

"Pete?"

"Yes, luv?"

"I have a request."

"Wot?"

"Could you... kiss me?" Pete smiled a little and regarded her thoughtfully. "What?"

"Just wonderin' when ya started reading me mind, Kit." He leaned down and his mouth found hers. She sighed against his lips. He tasted the way she remembered. One of Pete's hands tangled in her hair angling her head for a better angle as his mouth devoured hers. His other hand remained on her back holding her against him.

"_When you're this close, I'm afraid__  
Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair__  
The way I'll miss you when you're not there__  
And that I'll see you when I close my eyes__  
It's too late, I've crossed that line"_

"Damn," Pete murmured.

"Yes," Kitty said. "I totally have to agree."

"That was nice."

She giggled. "Yeah, that's one word."

"_I don't want to make the same mistake__  
But it's too late__  
I'll leave on the light"_

His lips found hers again. Kitty made a small needy sound leaning even closer. Pete pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes. "I have a request too," he murmured quietly.

"What's that?" His lips descended back down on hers and his tongue parted her lips. Kitty knew precisely what he wanted as he backed the two of them towards the bed. He pulled away and regarded her seriously.

"If ya don't want this t' go any further t'night, now's a good time t' let me know."

"_Save me, baby__  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you__  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth"_

"Pete," Kitty murmured softly. "There is nothing that I want more than you right now."

Pete smiled kissing her lips quickly and tenderly. "Thank God," he murmured. He lifted her up into his arms causing a surprised gasp then a giggle from her. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on himself. Their mouths met again as he began to strip off both of their clothing. Kitty gave a soft smile and touched Pete's face concentrating so both of their clothing came off. "Nice trick," Pete smiled brushing the clothing off the bed. "You are so damned beautiful."

"I-I'm not," Kitty whispered back.

"You are," he assured her as he began to lay hot kisses down her neck. "The only problem is that everyone else is too bloody blind t' see it." She shuddered as his mouth finally covered one breast.

"Pete, please," she murmured.

"Yes?" he smiled down at her.

"Stop teasing me."

He laughed. "As you wish, my lady." He found her already wet and ready for him. He kissed her as he dove into her with one thrust. Both cried out at the joining. Kitty wrapped her legs around his pulling him in closer. Pete suddenly rolled over.

"_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you__  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth__  
Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break"_

"What...?"

"Yer show, luv." His hands on her hips helped her find a rhythm. He watched her as she rode him, knowing that he had never seen anything more erotic. He reached up and traced the outline of her breasts before expertly tweaking one nipple. She made a small mewling sound and sped up. He groaned beginning to move to meet her. Her movements became increasingly more erratic as she neared her climax.

"Pete," she whispered as she came apart.

"...God!" Pete cried out at her orgasm triggered his own. She collapsed on top of him. They lay, still entangled with each other, as they basked in the afterglow. "Oh, shit," Pete whispered suddenly.

"I'm on the shot," Kitty told him reading the worry on his face.

"Okay," he said relaxing. "In that case let's get a little sleep."

"_I don't want to make the same mistake__  
But it's too late__  
I'll leave on the light__  
These arms are open all night"_


	7. Hold On

Author's Note- The last chapter. The song for this one is Sarah McLachlan's "Hold On."

* * *

Hold On

* * *

"_Hold on__  
Hold on to yourself__  
For this is going to hurt like hell."_

"Duck!" Pete called. Immediately Kitty fell to the ground as Pete shot a hot knife at the man sneaking up behind her.

"That's the last of them," Brian announced.

"Thank God," Kitty sighed with relief. Pete smiled and hugged Kitty. "That seemed a little easy."

"They were just the foot soldiers," Pete shrugged. "The big bads will be back. C'mon, luv, let's get out of here."

"_Hold on__  
Hold on to yourself__  
You know that only time will tell"_

The team was walking back to the plane when Pete suddenly winced.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked concerned.

"I don't know, I got hit with somethin'." Kitty reached out and touched his shoulder.

"What the...?" she handed him a dart. "Pete?"

"Let's get back home," Pete's voice was deceptively calm, but his mind was racing.

"What was it? What did they do?"

"I don't know, luv." They got onto the plane and Brian took off.

"_What is it in me that refuses to believe?__  
This isn't easier than the real thing"_

A week and a half later

Kitty woke up and looked around herself frantically. "Pete!" she called. No answer. She jumped up, not caring that all she was wearing was one of her lover's shirts. She rushed downstairs and didn't see him. "No," she whispered. She ran outside. "Pete!"

"_My love__  
You know that you're my best friend.__  
You know that I'd do anything for you"_

"Ya tryin' t' show yer stuff t' the whole world?" Pete asked cocking an eyebrow as he approached her and slipped his trench coat over her slender shoulders and pulling it shut. "That's fer me t' see, no one else."

"Oh, thank God," Kitty gasped hugging him before slapping his arm hard. "Don't do that! I woke up and you were gone. I was afraid..."

"I'm sorry, luv." He hugged her comfortingly. "But if you had looked you would have seen the note I left in case ya woke up."

Her cheeks colored. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"_And my love__  
Let nothing come between us__  
My love for you is strong and true"_

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go see the sunrise. Don't see many of these."

"You would if you, like, didn't sleep until noon," Kitty teased.

"Bite me, Pryde." He led her back to the blanket he had spread out on the ground. "Care t' join me?"

"Always." They sat in silence as the first rays of light touched the sky. Kitty glanced at her lover's profile and smiled a little. He looked so much better today. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other hand rested possessively on her thigh.

"_Am I in heaven here or__  
Am I…__  
At the crossroads I am standing."_

"You know, you don't have to stay with me, luv."

"I don't mind. It's not too cold, besides, you're keeping me warm."

"That's not what I meant."

"Pete, you know that I want to stay. There's totally nothing that I want more than to stay here with you."

He tugged her closer and buried his head in her hair not admitting to himself, or her, how much that meant to him. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

Kitty felt tears fill her eyes as she leaned into his embrace. "I'm not going anywhere," she told him. Silence filled the air but it spoke volumes: _"I love you enough to stay," "I never want to leave you."_

"_So now you're sleeping peaceful__  
I lie awake and pray__  
That you'll be strong tomorrow__  
And will see another day__  
And we will praise it"_

"How do you feel?" Kitty asked gently.

"Great," Pete said squeezing her a little. "No pain, no headache. It's a good day." Silence stretched out between them. The air was nearly palpable with what neither would say.

"Are you cold?" he asked feeling the woman in his arms shiver.

"If I said yes would you hold me closer?"

Pete laughed and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "You don't even have t' ask." Kitty buried her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. Would she forget how he smelled one day? Would time rub away the memory of how it felt to be held in his arms?

"_And love the light that brings a smile__  
Across your face"_

"I don't want to lose you," she confessed in a whisper.

"Kit, there is nothin' that I want more than t' stay here with you forever." Her vision blurred as the tears she had been fighting rise to her eyes. He kissed one away as it rolled down one cheek. "Look at me, luv." Her eyes met his. "I need you to know that I love you. I have pretty much since I first held you as we danced."

"Back in London?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's... a long time."

He smiled ruefully. "At least ya didn't it's pathetic."

She grinned up at him. "That wouldn't be a nice thing to say to the man that I love."

"You love me?"

"I guess I do."

"Guess?"

"I think I may need help deciding."

The smile on his face was purely devious. "Do ya now?"

"_Oh God__  
If you're out there won't you hear me.__  
I know that we've never talked before"_

They made love slowly and silently. No words were needed now. Both had said all that was needed. Now was a time for love; pure, and simple, and beautiful. After, the couple dressed before collapsing on the blanket. The last thing they needed was for one of their teammates to find them in a compromising position.

"_And oh God__  
The man I love is leaving__  
Won't you take him when he comes to your door?"_

Kitty wondered as she laid in his arms, how long they would have now. Moira had estimated a month more, maybe two. But she was still searching for an anecdote and didn't rule out the possibility of him fighting off the poison indefinitely.

"Penny fer em, grasshopper?"

"Just that this was a great morning."

He smiled. "That it was."

"_And I in heaven here or__  
Am I in hell__  
At the crossroads I am standing."_

Pete had done his share of railing at the fates. He had gone from shock, to fear, to anger, then he simply accepted it. He supposed that after courting death so many times it was only natural that it would catch up to him sooner or later. Then again, he mused as he gazed down at Kitty as she began to doze off, he had never had anything to lose before.

_"So now you're sleeping peaceful __  
I lie awake and pray"_

"I love you," Kitty whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"Love you too," Pete told her kissing the tip of her nose. Now he only prayed for more time. He hadn't talked to God in a great many years but now he did every, and every night it was the same prayer: "Don't make me leave her." Kitty sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer.

"_That you'll be strong tomorrow__  
And we will see another day__  
And we will praise it"_

The sunrise was spectacular. The most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. The sky was painted with vivid reds, yellows, pinks, and oranges. Pete held Kitty in his arms afraid to let her go.

"_And love the light that brings a smile__  
Across your face"_

He knew in his mind that he should wake her so they could go inside and back up to bed, she was still only wearing one of his shirts and his trench coat. His heart wouldn't let him wake her. Besides, his head was starting to hurt again and his muscles were protesting the strenuous activity he had just put them through. A little sleep couldn't hurt...

_"Hold on __  
Hold on to yourself__  
For this is going to hurt like hell."_

* * *

The End- I know, pretty sudden but this was in the back of my head for weeks. I had to get it down. 


	8. Background

Author's Note- Well, I figured why not one more chapter. I was driving home last night listening to my Third Eye Blind CD and "Background" came on. Many of you might know it as that song from Buffy in the first episode of the third season "Anne," during that weird dream sequence. Anyhow, I heard that song and just had to write this last part. It screamed out to be written. I only hope it lives up to "Hold On."

AngieX- Thank you, and... you may not want to read below

Kitty Pryde2- No squel, I wasn't even planning on this one, I hope I'm not making a mistake posting it, as soon as I'm done here, I'm planning on checking out your updates.

Orion Kohaishu- The biggest boost an author can get, thanks.

Callian- Yeah, ending... Ya know, I loved that ending,it was just so perfect...but after hearing "Background" for the first time in over a year and thinking about the song I just had to write this one.

Second Note-Flashbacks are in ().

* * *

Background

* * *

"_Everything is quiet,  
__Since you're not around,  
__And I live in the numbness now.  
__In the background."_

Kitty awoke and reached out to the spot next to her. Finding nothing she sat up. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she remembered why, but she blinked them away. Swinging her feet off the edge of the bed she slowly getting up. Kitty grabbed some sweat pants and an old tattered sweater before going into the bathroom she and Pete shared.

_"I do the things we did before" _

It was such a normal activity, showering, at yet it killed her inside, making her remember times when he was with her.

("Damn it, Kitty!" an enraged Pete thundered.

"What?" Kitty asked innocently.

"Fix it." She giggled going into the bathroom and phasing her hand in to the wall reconnecting the hot water valve.

"That's what you get."

"What did I do t' deserve that?"

"Not waiting for me, you silly git."

"I dunno, luv, but after that cold shower I don't think I'm in the mood any more."

"Let's see if I can fix that."

He grinned down at her. "You'll have to try really hard."

She smiled back up at him. "I might enjoy that.")

Now... Why did things have to change? By the time she was dressed and climbed down the stairs the others were finishing lunch. "How are you this afternoon, Katzchen?" Kurt asked gently.

"Fine," Kitty said forcing a smile for her best friend. It was getting harder and harder to pretend she wasn't dying inside.

Kurt was watching her so closely waiting for any sign that she would break, for any time she might actually show some real emotion. He sighed, so far Kitty was still all smiles, all faux cheeriness. It wasn't good for her. She needed to admit to how she was feeling, before she did break down completely. He wondered briefly if she had let herself cry at all. She had been if not calm, at least reserved even the night it had happened...

"_I walk Haight Street to the store,  
__And they say where's that crazy girl?  
__You don't get drunk on red wine, and fight no more  
__I don't see you anymore,  
__Since the hospital"_

("Pete!" everyone came running at the sound of her cry. Pete had collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. Kitty was kneeling at his side, trying desperately to wake him. "We were about to go up to bed... he just passed out. Moira, is he okay? He has to be okay." No tears, Kitty looked up at Moira, everyone could see her fear but Kitty didn't cry. Moira rushed to Pete checking his vitals.

"He's still breathing, lass," Moira said. "Brian, help me get him to the med-lab.")

Kitty grabbed a banana and ate it quickly before going down to the medlab. Kurt sighed turning to the others who were watching her, just as worried. "She's so unemotional," Rahne sighed. She didn't understand the attraction between Kitty and Pete, but she saw how much they cared for each other like anyone else could. Pete was just starting to soften up around the others when this had happened. She was just starting to get to know the ex-spy.

"I know," Meggan said. "I can't even feel anything, she keeps her emotions locked in so tightly I don't get any impression of them. It's like I'm trying to read a robot, sorry Douglock." Meggan herself was having a hard time holding in her own emotions. Pete had been a rock to her, when Brian's drinking spiraled out of control. He had been there to consol her and keep her grounded, until Brian got better. She loved Pete like a brother, and it was hurting her to see two people she cared about like this.

"No apologies necessary," Douglock assured her.

"I just wish I could get through to her," Kurt sighed. "She won't talk to me. It's like she's there but she's not."

"Maybe, it's time to call in reinforcements," Rahne said gently.

"_The plans I make still have you in them,  
__Cause you come swimming into view  
__And I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do  
__The words they use so lightly, I only feel for you,_

_I only know because I carry you around,  
__In the background.  
__I'm in the background"_

Downstairs

"Good mornin', Kitty," Moira said. "No change." Kitty nodded, despite the glimmer of hope she had every morning deep down this was always what she expected. Moira sighed fighting off her own tears looking at the younger girl. "Lass, A've done all A can, nothing is changing... not for the worse, not for the better. A'm sae sorry, Kitty, A know how much you two loved each other."

"Love," Kitty said. "We love each other. He's still alive. I'm not giving up."

"Kitty, we've been over this, the odds of him coming out of this coma-" But Kitty was no longer listening. She had gone to Pete's bedside and sat down in her habitual spot, next to him, in a comfortable chair Kurt had brought down for her since she spent so much time there. It had been over a month and Pete had shown no change. Moira had warned that the more time he was in the coma the less his chances were of ever waking up. Moira left, wanting to leave the couple alone.

"_Words they come and memories all repeat,  
__Lift your head while they change the hospital sheets"_

"I miss you," was all Kitty said as she took his hand. She sat with him for hours, not leaving him for dinner, or eating any herself. Moira came back down and Kitty helped her take care of Pete, all the embarrassing things he would have hated someone else having to do for him.

"Goodnight, Kitty," Moira said gently as she checked his vitals one more time.

"Goodnight," Kitty whispered back. Moira left the medlab. She missed the lone tear rolling down Kitty's cheek as she looked at her lover. By the time the others were about to go to bed Kitty had fallen asleep in her usual spot, in her chair with her head resting on Pete's hand. Brian carried her up the stairs and he and Meggan put her to bed.

_"I would never lie to you, No_  
_I would never lie to you, No"_

The next morning

"Get the hell up, now!" Kitty was shaken awake rudely. She opened her eyes to see Logan standing above her.

"Logan?" she asked blearily.

"Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What are you doing here?"

"You needed me."

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Look at yourself Kitty. You lost at least twenty pounds, and that wasn't weight you could afford to lose. Now, come with me." He drug her down the stairs and into the medlab.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Moira demanded.

"What none of the rest of you can, being harsh," Logan said. Moira backed off. "Look at him, half-pint, this ain't the man you fell in love with."

"Stop," Kitty said.

"Not until you listen to me."

"_I felt you long after we were through  
__When we were through  
__The plans I make still have you in them,  
__Cause you come swimming into view,  
__And I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do,  
__The words they use so lightly, I only feel for you  
__I only know because I carry you around,  
__In the background."_

"Now, I want you to look at him. I know this is hurting you, but you can't let this kill you too. Do you honestly think he'd want you to waste your life like this?"

"I'm not wasting it."

"No?"

"No. I love him, Logan, I just want to be with him. How is that wasting anything? I just want to be with the man I love."

"Damn it, he's not there! He's gone. He's been gone."

"Shut up."

"No! Everyone else is too damn tactful for your good. It's about damn time you wake up. Kitty, Pete is dead, the only reason he's still alive is a bunch of machines-"

"Stop it!"

"If one wire was cut his heart would stop beating. The other one is keeping his heart going. Nothing here is Pete." The punch caught him off guard but he accepted it gracefully not even stumbling back, but his head did rock backwards. Kitty was a small girl but she packed one helluva punch. And there was a whole lot of anger in this one.

"Shut up! Just stop it! Why are you doing this?" Tears were shining in her eyes.

"Because somebody has to," Logan whispered. "I'm sorry, pum'kin. I know how much you love him-"

"Everyone says that, but they don't," her voice was quiet now, introspective, "not really. He was The One. I knew it in the beginning, that's why I ran from him. He was supposed to be there for me forever. We were supposed to have forever!" She collapsed not able to hold herself up. "He left me. He left me alone." Logan knelt down with her wrapping his arms around her.

"Kitty, you know that's not true, we're all here for you," Kurt said coming in kneeling on her other side.

"You aren't him," Kitty whispered. "I want Pete. I want to feel him hold me, to smell his stupid cheap cologne, to argue with him one more time about his stupid cigarettes. I want him back. I just... it hurts so much. Why did he leave me?" She sniffled trying to stop her tears.

"It's okay," Logan whispered rocking her back and forth as she cried. "Go ahead and cry, pum'kin."

"I want him back, Logan... I need him... I need him." It was like a dam had broken all her pent up emotions were there: her anger, grief and guilt. Logan stayed with her there as she sat on the floor of the medlab crying. Her chest hurt, her entire body was aching, and she couldn't stop shaking once her tears finally tapered off.

"_Cause I felt you long after we were through."_

"Part of me hates him," she whispered so soft only Logan heard her. She looked up at the so-called feral mutant, her eyes were bloodshot and her face had the pinched look of someone who had been crying but she looked better than she had in days.

"Why's that, darlin'?"

"He made me feel so deeply for him. I've never loved like that, then he left me, he left me all alone. I hate him for that. Why did I have to even meet him if this is what would happen?"

"Let me pose the most clichéd question ever, Katzchen," Kurt said, "if you knew how things would turn out, would you rather have not met him? Would you trade these memories, and your love for the relief of never knowing him at all?"

"Of course not," Kitty said with a soft sigh. "I just... I just want everything to be better."

"It will be darlin'," Logan said helping her to her feet, "someday."

"_When you come swimming into view  
__And I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do,  
__The words they use so lightly, I only feel for you,"_

The funeral was on a surprisingly beautiful day in London. Romany demanded that Kitty sit in the front row with her. Herald Wisdom stood in the very back of the church cursing the fact that he and his son had let their rift get so big that he wasn't there to say goodbye. Most of Excalibur was amazed at the sheer number of people who came, and the number of people who spoke. The priest, also a friend of Pete's, let everyone who wanted to say something do so. Kitty stood up to speak last.

"Pete Wisdom was a man of layers," Kitty said simply. "He was rude, crass, tactless, and just a big jerk, at least on the outside. He deliberately pushed people away because he knew that losing them hurt and in his life he lost too many. I guess I got lucky, he never tried too hard with me.

"We met in a bar. I'm sure this doesn't surprise too many of you," she continued with a smile. "I was getting over a heartache and he was a solid shoulder to cry on. He never met me before, but he listened without judging at all. I think that's the night I fell in love with him.

"See, anyone of you who knows Pete knows something special about him. No part of that man was hard except the parts he wanted people to see. He was caring, sweet, and one hell of a kisser," there were a couple scattered laughs through everyone's tears. "He was so strong, up until the end. I loved him, so much... so much..."

"_I only know because I'm way, I'm way,  
__In the background"_

One year later

Kitty walked to the gravesite alone. Kurt said he'd wait for her at the gates. She knelt down on the grass next to the grave marker. The site wasn't special in anyway but there were still so many flowers laying at his grave.

Here lies Peter Paul Winston Wisdom  
1976-2003

"Hey, I... I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," she whispered stroking her fingers lovingly over his name on the gravestone. "It just hurt too much to even think about you. So... it's been a whole year, things haven't really changed too much. I... I still miss you."

She sniffled. "I hope you're happy wherever you are now. If anyone deserves peace and happiness it's you. I miss you, all the time. I never knew it'd be this hard. I still reach for you when I wake up. I had a dream about you the other night, about the night we met, do you remember?"

("You're supposed to give the birthday girl a kiss," she pouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Never was one for tradition," Pete said before grinning mischievously. "But this time..." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.)

"I guess I should say goodbye," she continued, "but to be honest that's the last thing I want to do. Saying goodbye is so final. I guess part of me still doesn't believe that you're gone." She wiped at her eyes harshly. "It seems like all I do is cry now." She sniffled laying the single red rose on the center of his grave. "I'm never going to forget you, Pete. I love you." She stood and slowly walked out of the cemetery.

("I love you," Kitty whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"Love you too," Pete told her kissing the tip of her )

_"I'm in the background"_


End file.
